


Glow

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: I look at your art, and feel, in a word, "soft".





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yormgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/gifts).



> For Jaya, on their birthday.

_~*~_   
  
There’s an art, to art,   
That’s different than with words.   
It kind of reminds me of a field trip.   
You buckle in, feel the wheels turn   
And watch the world fly past your window.   
  
You tell stories in brush strokes,   
Whether those lines form words,   
Or faces, gestures, the creases in your jeans.   
  
I look at your art, and feel, in a word, “soft”;   
Both like a cat, arching under your fingertips   
And like the horizon after a rain.   
  
There’s a whole world there, captured on a page   
Not caged, but captured, guided into its shape.   
  
It’s a world like ours, but softer.   
Gentler, warmer, like the world at sunset.   
  
It’s that moment just before the sun sets.   
The horizon fills with red and gold   
And the sky seems to go on forever.   
  
Your art makes me think of lazy summers,   
Of playing frisbee in the fading light   
Of smiling faces, gilded and glowing.   
  
Or maybe, it’s the moment just before sunrise.   
There’s rain pattering at the window,   
And fog covering the trees.   
  
You wake up, and it’s like you’re holding your breath.   
The whole world is your bedroom, your blanket,   
And the softness in the air.   
  
It’s those days you wake up weightless   
And you feel like an angel   
Not a ghost.   
  
It’s the arch of a brow, the fluttering of an eyelash,   
The pout in your lips, and the glow in your eyes.   
  
Would that I could capture as much feeling   
As you can put into a smile.   
  
Your art is a pillow fort on a rainy day,   
Bundled up in blankets with a good book.   
  
Whatever’s happening outside your window,   
The world is softer here.   
And I know I could spend forever   
Wrapped up in your glow.   
  
~*~


End file.
